User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive2
Archiving Did it for ya~ I don't know if only admins have the rights to rename talk pages, but next time you can just go to Edit and copy-paste everything. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Uh-uh You have to remove Template:, not add it... --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *It's OK, don't worry about it. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Episode T'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! ;) Torch92 14:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Ik ga het nu wel doen ^_^. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Maakt niet uit hoor ^_^. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Genda! I'll ask. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony 10:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC)' A Contributor Tu parles bien de cet utilisateur là ? Il a du être banni par un autre administrateur, puisque je vois qu'il n'a fait aucune contribution. Bon, bah, tant mieux ! Si jamais il y a d'autres utilisateurs qui font des édits inutiles, préviens moi ! ;) Torch92 13:55, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Neo Genesis !! Eh?! R-Really? Oh... um, yeah sure, go ahead and create that page [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Element categories Don't manually add them. Once the template has been edited correctly on the pages they'll be added automatically. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :You also have to delete the space between "Element =", it needs to be "Element=". And sure, go ahead. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Double element Ouch, I didn't think about that. We'll use his FW element as the default one, and write in the article about the second element, I guess. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog I like your blog! I will comment but I am now on my cellphone, so I can't comment right now. I will comment as soon as possible. 'Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. I am going to make a V2 if everyone likes. I will leave a comment for V2 in my blog. I think I also add Hissatsu in the V2, so it's not only characters. Oh yeah, the next round is up in my blog. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's a great idea! Wow, I am here for 4 hours already O__O. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 4 hours for a blog O__O. You blog is really nice! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like your profile page too. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah.... 5 pic aren't enough.... Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I don't like the user template. I just found out that Tenma's seiyuu is a female O_O. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Smiley Oh...About that emoticon, I copied its URL from another web page (a forumotion actually), and then paste it into my comments. You must have an image of the smiley you want to use, and then do as I said. P.S: You can find Emoticons like this in any Forum, or in Photobucket (if you have enough patient =))) . I copied it from our IE Vietnamese Forum, btw. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 12:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow heeyyyyy... http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/heehee.gif You've able to do it already... Nice http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] You're welcome... Anyway, I'm Takato, an Administrator from Vietnmese IE Wiki, and I "work for" BladeDragonwave, he's our Founder http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/laughing.gif Nice to meet you, SnowyBoy http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/hapyy.gif [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] 15:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Nah..it's okay http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/hapyy.gif Thanx, anw [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] 02:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Country, Picture game and Vacation Wow, you live in Belgium. I find this out now XD I'm from Holland :D I enjoy that Picture game of yours! Too bad it's 'canceled' for 2 weeks cause you are on vacation Have fun though! ReizeFTW 17:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Letters How do you get your letters? It is a source code, right? Can you give me some source codes in my talk page? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:InazumaO InazumaO Talk Page Hey~ Hey could you check out my blog, feel free to answer it thanks ^^ KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 19:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Die Picturegame Waar je sad foto's moest plaatsen en dan kon stemmen Die bedoel ik ReizeFTW 19:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Picture Game Both are quite good Ideas, but I would prefer perfect Friendship, because Inazuma is all about Friendship, because of them being teammates. There are lots and enough examples of it. But we only have one confirmed love in Inazuma Eleven. Everything else would be prediction. But you have to decide in the end. For Friendship I have the perfect Pic in mind, but I can't find it anywhere (This Wiki, Google, ...). Ozora Tsubasa 15:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Idea's I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, I think your next blog theme should be about friendship as you know Inazuma Eleven is all about the friendship, plus there isn't much romantic scenes in Inazuma Eleven anyway. KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 13:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, I'll comment straight away, thanks for letting me know ^^ KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 14:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Yeah! Thanks! 'Lordranged7' Joker Rains 17:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Hey, I hope you have a nice vacation! Here is my new blog: User blog:Lordranged7/Quiz! What do they have the same with each other? V2. Then you can link this blog in yours instead of the old blog. 'Lordranged7' Joker Rains 17:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Vacation So, how was your vacation and where do you have been? 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 18:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Which strange boy do you mean in my talk page? Also, you can read the plot on the two episodes to find out what happend in the episodes. I am using Wi-Fi from my home browser. 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 18:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that boy is from the PV of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone game trailer. That's true, watching the episode is way more fun then reading. Your login session has timed out? O__O, I didn't have that. 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 19:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) We don't have any information about the boy. The boy is mysterious. The 2 episodes were good and Shindou has one more girl who likes him. She calls him Takuto-sama O__O. About your phone, maybe the browser needs a password to log in. You can see which browser needs a password because of a lock. When it doesn't need a password, you don't see a lock. 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 19:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think Akane is jealous. When that girl named Okatsu gave Shindou a lunchbox, Akane said: I want to make a luchbox for Shin-sama too and also she spied Shindou and Okatsu when they have a talk XD. If you want to lave a message on my talk page, please wait when I have archived it~ Thanks. 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 19:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep, you should watch the episodes. I don't mind that you posted your message to earlier. Don't blame yourself~ 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 19:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Sorry Snowy but what do you mean by "Thanks to you, Tsurugi =D." I mean I've done nothing to help you with ☺_Pictures-Game_☻ thats all you mate. You made ☺_Pictures-Game_☻ you made it one of the most addictive games on the Inazuma Eleven Wikia and you made yourself a lot more popular. I think your a bit mistaken but thanks anyway I really do appreciate it. TsurugiFan16 18:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh well thanks again to you and I mean that, your game is so fun and I hope it gets better and better. I really hope ☺_Pictures-Game_☻, Quiz! What do they have the same with each other? V and my game series Most Strongest Player go very far.TsurugiFan16 18:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Comment I have the same problem. I think it is a wiki error. The add link function also doesn't work. I also can't add a comment on blogs. I will look what I can do and I will add your vote~ 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire11:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I first thought that it is only me~ But Torch can't comment either. I can add links but then I have to write the whole name, I can't click on a link like I type Shindou then I can't click on a link with Shindou Takuto. I have to write the whole name. I don't know if you understand me~ 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 12:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't know~ Me and Torch are going to figure it out but if it is a wiki problem then we can't do anything :/ 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 12:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The add comments on blog is fixed though the add link function isn't fixed yet. 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 21:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Picture Game Hey, I can't leave a comment on the Picture game somehow so can I post my vote here? ReizeFTW (talk) 13:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Picture game vote Ah oke Well my votes go to Taha1921 and to Lordranged7 ReizeFTW (talk) 13:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Hey Snowy as you know I have a new blog called Little Mixi Max Game and I wanted you to try it as it ends in 6 days please try it soon please? Link: Little Mixi Max Game. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Blog Well Snowy really its Most Strongest Player Z InazumaSenki but I'll send you and Lordranged7 the link right after I make the Blog on the 1st of August. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) 5th Round Hi Snowy just wanted to be clear is the theme for the 5th round really creepy/scary. 'Taha1921 (talk)' Thanks for the concern Snowy, sad to say this, I think I just won't really reach the time because we both have different clocks/times. Whenever you update your blog, it seems that I'm asleep during that time. But I'll still be able to vote :) Anyways, great blog, how's it been? Did you watch the latest episode? Random Talk~ Just passing by, So, how is with you? 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 11:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, you posted your message twice XD. I like the Chrono Stone series. And you? 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 11:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, me too. You should often join the chat! I think you should wait for archiving your talk page. I have archived my talk page when the heading reaches the 70 XD. 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 12:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, okay~. Okay, you should archive your talk page whenever you want~ So, another topic? 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 12:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, okay~. Errr, for now, I only like Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone. And you? 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 12:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't really like Inazuma Eleven. I prefer Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone more. YEP, Inazuma Eleven is the best anime~. If you want, I can rename your talk page for you~ 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 12:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Should I do it for you now? 'Lordranged7' Sword of Fire 12:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- '''Talk Page Archived (27 July 2012, 14:33)'